The use of wire forms to provide electrical connector functions has found a particular use with respect to components such as integrated circuits and circuit boards wherein the contact traces or paths are on close centers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,878 teaches the use of spring wire embedded in an elastomer wound on an appropriate shape to provide a spring form with individual wire segments defining connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,884 teaches a similar connector which is C-shaped with the individual turns of wire held by an elastomer and compressed between the contact pads of circuit boards or other components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,309 teaches a method of manufacturing that involves winding small gauge wires helically on a drum and then bonding the wires by use of an adhesive to a flexible sheet of insulating material wrapped on the drum, the ensemble thereafter being stripped from the drum and cut into appropriate pieces to form connectors made of the lamination of wire, adhesive, and insulating material.
These patents and the teachings and references therein evidence the advantages of wire form connectors which enable interconnection of high-density circuits. Additionally, as an advantage of such devices, the need to stamp, form, plate, and handle small metallic spring elements and define plastic housings in an attempt to scale down traditional electrical connectors is avoided in a lamination that is essentially one piece in terms of process of manufacturing, handling, and use.
The present invention represents an improvement on and application of wire form laminated connectors. It is an object of the invention to provide high density sockets for use with electronic components such as integrated circuits in the form of chip carriers and the like.
The invention has as a further object to provide a socket connector having contacts on close centerlines and in a geometric configuration readily amenable to use in a variety of applications in socket housings and interconnection functions.
A still further object is to provide a simple, lowcost, high density connector having improved electrical characteristics.